


The Inexhaustible Flame of Desire

by pinkfire



Category: NCT (Band), WayV (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Gods & Goddesses, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Cheating, Hand Jobs, Historical Fantasy, M/M, Orgy, Porn With Plot, Unhealthy Relationships, orgy!hendery, very brief mention of homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-13
Updated: 2020-11-13
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:21:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,889
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27548995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkfire/pseuds/pinkfire
Summary: Leant against the bridge’s ornate wooden railing, he stands on the tips of his toes to watch flashes of bright orange and iridescent white scales swirl through dark pond water, dancing around lily pads without a care. Koi are beautiful creatures. It’s a blessing they play near the surface, letting everyone see their brilliant color and graceful wading, sharing their beauty.Hendery yearns to do the same once again.
Relationships: Minor Qian Kun/Wong Kun Hang | Hendery, Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas
Comments: 4
Kudos: 66





	The Inexhaustible Flame of Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Woohoo! It’s been over a month but I was finally able to finish a fic. 
> 
> Btw, cheating is not cool unless ur a sexy deity.

It was only three nights ago. Kun travelled into the perilous moral realm with his most difficult task yet. To end an entire war, it’s almost a matter of luck. 

It should take months to convince and soothe, many more to restore the cities. The latter wasn’t specifically requested by Grand Master Taeyong, but Hendery knows what kind of person Kun is. He’ll help every person he can. He could suffer years until he sees his husband again.

It’s only been three nights and Hendery can hardly bear it. 

How can he, the god of _desire_ , thrive without the one who desires him? The only one meant to indulge in him so freely, to caress the springy, silken expanse of his skin and derive pleasure from his infinite well of ambrosial sexuality, he’s away for the first time since they wed.

Hendery sucks in a lungful of fresh air, trying to suppress the looming impression that Kun doesn’t care for him. It would be dangerous for Hendery to follow and selfish for Kun to stay. He knows that. 

It simply drives a god of his kind crazy to be stripped of his attention. 

He would love to find it elsewhere, but the delicately crafted band of silver around his ring finger shackles him to Kun’s castle. More so does the last whisper from Kun into his ear. 

_Do not forget who you belong to._

With a small bout of frustration, Hendery throws his head back and huffs like an arrogant young prince. The moon stares down at him, judging with its silvery cast against his skin. It sees everything he thinks. And with moonlight washing over the soft pink of his hair, so does a wave of guilt. What a child he is. 

This is love; loyalty, obedience, _devotion_.

It’s precisely why Hendery avoided marriage for so many years; the need for freedom. Kun is simply different because he secures a better reputation. He’s the god of peace, one of the noblest gods in the celestial realm. He’s important and respected and he chose Hendery. He’s sculpted and sanded Hendery into an insightful, seraphic gentleman who wouldn’t do more than let his eyelashes dance for another man (technically, he isn’t allowed to do that, but it’s just so entertaining to see a tall and handsome fairy go red with the mere bat of his lashes). This way, Hendery can be a noble god, too. It’s how he’s supposed to act.

Perhaps the thick aching in his chest will subside with time. He’ll become occupied when Yuqi needs help with spring. Maybe he’ll even pick up a new hobby. Creating wine, weaving flower headpieces for the meadow fairies. Those would be pleasant. 

For now, he looks for comfort in the castle garden. Leant against the bridge’s ornate wooden railing, he stands on the tips of his toes to watch flashes of bright orange and iridescent white scales swirl through dark pond water, dancing around lily pads without a care. Koi are beautiful creatures. It’s a blessing they play near the surface, letting everyone see their brilliant color and graceful wading, sharing their beauty. 

Hendery yearns to do the same once again.

But, Kun tells him it’s best to keep himself covered. Even his lips should remain out of sight, hidden behind pretty paper or lace fans made just for him. _Because your lips are too tempting, pretty as orchids and inviting as a dip in the hot spring_ , Kun tells him. 

Because of his beauty and libido, magnetic and so prominent that one could _smell_ it like a wolf, Hendery’s body is hazardous. Kun inculcates it, preaches it like the gospel. 

Hendery’s body is a drug that only Kun is strong enough to welcome into his veins. 

It’s flattering, and for the best, but it seems excessive. Hendery rolls his eyes and rests his cheek in his palm. 

He feels a creature tickling at his foot. It begins to brush against him before coiling loosely around his ankle, and the soft scales that slide past his skin tell him it’s a snake. He looks down and quirks an eyebrow. There’s indeed a snake, deep purple and glinting in the moonlight, looking up at him curiously and flicking its tongue in the air.

“How did you get here, little guy?” 

It slithers away from Hendery’s foot and over the weathered boards of the bridge. It just wanted to say hi, he figures. 

His focus is centered again on the koi pond as he says, “be safe.” 

A flash of purple light plays on the water’s surface and highlights the koi. It startles Hendery as it does the bridge, boards whining under the weight of another man. He should’ve known. Snakes aren’t common where he lives now, and he’s only ever seen the vivid shade on one breed. It’s…

“Yukhei!” Hendery gasps, covering his mouth and holding the flowy silk of his robe closed securely. It’s floor-length and long-sleeved, but there isn’t enough fabric between him and Yukhei. Kun would have a fit. 

“I’m sorry, have I come at a bad time?” With those words, one would think Yukhei was polite. From Hendery’s experience, he’s far from that. Contumacious, yes. Charming, maybe. _Never_ polite. 

“Yes,” Hendery says, pronouncing each letter as if Yukhei is dense. 

“I’ll warn you next time,” Yukhei promises. 

“You aren’t even meant to _be_ here.” 

Yukhei’s not Hendery’s enemy. Not necessarily. Hendery might be his. 

They were close friends before Hendery decided to change his ways, to avoid the “darker” side of the celestial realm where Yukhei preferred to be. Of course, Yukhei is the god of chaos. He would never have a place where Hendery is. His element is inherently evil, whereas Hendery’s is balanced on a fine line between them. 

When Hendery faces him, he expects to see the same smug, mischievous expression Yukhei would always wear fifty years ago, but he looks different. His dark yet inviting eyes hold more depth and sparkle, brow furrowed ever so slightly, plush lips downturned. He looks _concerned_.

He looks older, too. More responsible. His hair used to be free, always falling in his face and catching on his garments until he sloppily tied it back. It’s now styled sleekly, pinned back with silvery hairpieces and decorated with fresh purple delphinium. He seems to put effort into his clothing now, as well. Instead of a simple robe and trousers, he wears an intricate setup of garments, including an untied outer robe—of brilliant violet silk with floral patterns in black embroidery—that brushes at the ground. 

He looks… wonderful. 

Hendery’s cheeks burn behind his fingers. 

“Why are you being so modest?” Yukhei asks, approaching carefully. “We once bathed in the same lake without a care.” 

“I—“ 

“I know. The noble order preaches in favor of modesty,” he grumbles. “We miss you. Haechan is dying to talk to you. You _said_ you’d send letters.” 

“Kun forbade it,” Hendery explains. With hesitance, he removes hand from his lips and hugs himself tightly instead. 

“And you let him.” Yukhei presses his lips together and leans an elbow against the railing. “You let him control you.” 

A beat of silence. Flickering rage teases at Hendery’s belly. “He knows what’s best for me. I’m a better god now.” 

Yukhei wrinkles his nose in response before changing the subject. “Your hair…” 

Hendery’s hair was much longer before. It easily reached his lower back and he liked to style it differently every day. Now, it’s only just long enough to tie it into a minuscule ponytail, so he leaves it to fall into his eyes. The only styling done to it is a deftly woven braid pinned behind his ear by a pink diamond hairpin. 

“Kun cut it off. He thought it was too pretty.” 

Yukhei hums and reaches forward to sweep Hendery’s soft fringe behind his ear. The tips of his fingers touch his forehead for only a second, but it makes Hendery’s heart pound in his chest. Blood pulses like strikes to a drum in his ears. 

“Of course he did,” Yukhei says, solemn. 

“Why… Why are you here?” 

“I already said it. We miss you.” 

Hendery lifts an eyebrow. 

“And we want you back.” 

“Yukhei. I can’t—“ 

“Listen to me.” Yukhei takes hold of Hendery’s shoulder, something he always does when he’s serious. His palm is hot through thin silk. “Qian Kun is bad for you. The mortals are _suffering_. Did he tell you that? You know the suppression of desire is mirrored in the mortal world. That’s a terrible thing.” 

“I don’t understand,” Hendery mumbles. “How is it terrible? Desire is dangerous! It makes people do the worst things.” 

“It’s one of the strongest forces.” Yukhei squeezes his shoulder, sincerity marked on his face. “It will never go away. _You_ will never go away. But it can be punished. Beautiful mortal women are controlled as you are. They aren’t even allowed to love another woman.” 

“This is my fault?” 

“Surely.” 

Hendery feels ice shoot through his veins, sharp and painful, building up in his throat as a knot he can’t swallow. He was _told_ the world would be more peaceful if he suppressed desire. If he suppressed himself. But if Yukhei’s telling the truth, this is far from the case. He never wanted to cause suffering. It’s the last thing he would ever want to do. 

No. Yukhei can’t be telling him the truth. Chaos is his element. He wants to cause it for no reason other than entertainment. 

“Liar,” he whispers, jerking his shoulder from Yukhei’s grasp. “Liar!” 

“Hendery.” 

“No. You want me to be unfaithful. You- you probably want to _sleep_ with me, don’t you?” He sucks in a sharp breath and holds his forehead, exasperated. “You’re filthy.” 

“I would never fucking lie to you.” Yukhei’s eyes are still sparkling so brightly, deep, clear enough to reflect his intentions. “I need you to see that Qian is simply possessive and manipulative. Do you really believe that someone as beautiful as you should become a man’s property?”

The ice in Hendery’s veins melts until it makes his muscles liquid and escapes through his tear ducts. He collapses to the ground with a broken sob, letting the wood give splinters to his knees. His self esteem, which has already been drained relentlessly by Kun’s rules, almost tangibly leaks between the boards and scares the koi away. “I’m not fit to be a god,” he whines into his palms. “I haven’t any intuition or sense. Who am I meant to trust?” 

He can feel Yukhei’s warm presence kneeling beside him. “You’re very young,” he says. “Only four hundred years. Mistakes are bound to be made.” He gently runs his fingers through Hendery’s hair, massaging his scalp. “Before you were born, I stole peaches from Yuqi.” 

Hendery lets out a wet laugh. “Idiot.” 

“What a year. That woman.” Yukhei pauses and drops his hand to Hendery’s back, providing comforting caresses. “My point is, you’re still learning. Nature is not perfect, so why should its masters be?” 

“This is a lot to process, you understand,” Hendery says. He wipes at his tears, looking down into the pond. 

“Yes. I’ll give you time. If you decide to come see us again, take a bite of this.” 

Before him, Yukhei’s hand offers an apple with glistening golden skin. Hendery looks curiously at it before taking it in his own hand, weighing it. It’s light as a normal apple. “You’ve been practicing your magic.” 

A proud chuckle comes from Yukhei. “Thank you for noticing. I’ll be gone, now. Care for yourself.” 

Yukhei transforms with the same flash of purple, the work of magic trying to cover the unsightly transition from god to snake. 

Hendery smiles weakly and smooths two fingers down the top of Yukhei’s head. His snake form is much more adorable than threatening, at least right now. His tiny eyes are grateful, as is the gentle nudge of his snout against Hendery’s hand before he slithers away. 

  
  
  
  


_For the fairest._

The message is engraved into the apple’s skin with messy but endearing script, distinctly Yukhei’s. It’s more visible in the sunlight as Hendery contemplates on his balcony, watching it kiss the sun back with a fervent shine. 

He smiles to himself at the inside joke. The same message was once used to turn a peaceful heavenly banquet into a frenzy of drama. The ladies argued over who was truly the fairest for months. Yukhei was beyond bored of the festivities that day. 

But there isn’t any uncertainty over the recipient this time. Underneath it is the rest of the message: 

_Hendery, the beguiling god who is too fair for a leash._

After all this time, Yukhei is still a friend to him. He cares for his happiness. That’s what makes his decision final. 

Hendery still dresses modestly today. He isn’t quite ready to meet Kun’s rules with defiance. So, he’s donning a collection of white and sky blue pieces, the pretty ones with silky bows and matching embroidered flowers with crystals for pistils. For the first time in decades, he’s applied a pink tint to his lips. Just in case. 

He presses a soft kiss to the message before parting his lips and closing his eyes, sinking his teeth into the crisp flesh of the apple and laving his tongue over the sweet, refreshing juice that seeps through the bite mark. The apple is the best he’s ever had, probably. It tastes better as he chews and lets its liquid fall from the corner of his lip. 

When his eyes open and his tongue darts out to catch the juice, he’s in a familiar little cottage. Haechan’s. 

“So, I told him I would kick his balls if he showed up.” That’s the tail of a conversation that Hendery’s barged in on. Pleasant. The words are Haechan’s, and the fairy’s honey-like voice is delightful to hear despite the sentence it just formed. 

He’s sitting at a vanity wearing nothing but a robe, letting Yukhei slide elegant metal hairpins into the compact bun atop his head. 

Through the mirror, Haechan makes eye-contact with Hendery. His eyes widen almost comically. “Hendery. Oh my gods.” He stands with another, louder “oh my gods!” 

Hendery laughs as Haechan bounds over and tosses his arms around his neck, squealing with excitement and joy. “I missed you so much.” 

“You came,” Yukhei beams. He looks more like the old Yukhei today. No hair ornaments, only a lazy hairstyle with loose strands tucked behind his ear or falling into his face. 

“Of course. I missed you both so much.” 

Haechan leaves a wet peck to his cheek before releasing him. “Yukhei, he should come, right?” he asks. 

“Absolutely, but you should ask him.” There’s another part of the old Yukhei, a playful little grin. 

“Since you’ve left, the fairies here started hosting a new kind of event,” Haechan explains. “I think you’ll love it.” 

Judging by Yukhei’s laugh hidden behind a big palm, Hendery shouldn’t be too sure. But what's the harm? “Sure. Is there a dress code?” 

Yukhei laughs again at that. 

“Well, not necessarily,” Haechan says. “You’re fine how you are now.” 

Once Haechan is dressed, they begin their stroll through the village. It’s beautiful as Hendery remembers, full of lively fairies with colorful and unique clothing dancing or chatting on their verandas, vivid splashes of endlessly fresh flowers lining the cobblestone paths, gentle zephyrs that play in Hendery’s hair. But it’s prettier in Lucas’s hair, which is jet black and so shiny that Hendery knows it would be like silk to touch. 

Hendery keeps his fan up for the entirety of the walk, which raises questions from Haechan, but he thankfully doesn’t pry too much. He’s occupied, catching Hendery up on gossip and interesting news, sometimes stopping to show his Hendery’s old friends that he’s visiting. 

At some point, Hendery trips over an unexpected stone and collapses against Yukhei’s back. The firmness of his muscle and alluring, woody scent on his clothing blow on the embers of Hendery’s fresh attraction to Yukhei. It wasn’t like this before. They were simply friends. 

He tries to brush it off, to forget the feeling of Yukhei’s lower back against his palm. It’s a blessing that his fan covers the rosy blush on his cheeks. 

A few more minutes down the path, Hendery notices they’re approaching a large bathhouse. It’s an impressive stone building, one of the largest and prettiest bathhouses on this side of the celestial realm, with a variety of whimsical trees growing against its sides, pastel pink blossoms littering the ground that surrounds it. 

“Why here?” 

“Well,” Haechan lilts, skipping along the path happily and making his turquoise robe flounce around him. “After some trial and error, we’ve decided that this is the optimal venue. Easier… cleanup.” 

“Cleanup?” Hendery furrows his brow and Yukhei snorts. 

“Just say the word if you’ll want to leave,” Yukhei says considerately. He reaches for Hendery’s hand and holds it in his, enveloping it entirely with his warmth. 

Hendery nearly flinches away from the touch, shocked by his own body’s reaction. The simple touch has awakened a plethora of butterflies which bat their wings in his stomach. 

Yukhei tugs Hendery along since Haechan has already disappeared behind the bathhouse’s columns. 

As they approach, Hendery hears lovely music, most likely from a harp and a small set of drums. He listens for a voice to pair with the melody, but he hears multiple voices. Not singing, but sighing. _Moaning_ , even.

Hendery blushes even harder and squeezes Yukhei’s hand. 

“It’s called an orgy,” Yukhei provides. “I know the old Hendery would love this.” 

When they enter, Hendery’s assumptions over the sounds are confirmed. The sight before him is quite debauched, but it’s something that will never cease to be beautiful to him. People indulging in his element, praising it, living it. He feels many things, but he most prominently feels honored. 

There’s a sea of beautiful bodies glistening with sweat and oil—jasmine scented; it mixes wonderfully with the fragrance of pleasure. They remind him of Kun’s koi, displaying themselves for all to see, sharing their dance of pleasure. They touch freely, some worshipping others with their mouths, others connecting in the most intimate ways. There are many people sharing desire here. Hendery doesn’t know where to look. His eyes dart from faces contorted in pleasure to the slick planes of fairies’ stomachs until they finally land on Haechan, who’s stepping out of his garments and draping them over a stone bench. Haechan’s eyes sparkle with joy when a friendly-looking fairy beckons him, and into the sea of bodies he wades. 

Hendery stands still, clinging to Yukhei’s side. He isn’t scared or shy, he’s simply basking in it, smiling stupidly behind his fan. 

“Do you see?” Yukhei asks, wrapping an arm around Hendery’s back. “How wonderful it can be when desire is embraced.” 

“I see.” Hendery nods. With this feeling of being useful, appreciated, _aroused_ , his skin is nearly glowing. 

“So,” Yukhei begins, resting his cheek against the top of Hendery’s head. “Will you consider dropping your fan? The pretty face of desire should not be covered.” 

Hendery timidly lowers his fan and snaps it closed. “Are you going to join them?” he asks. He loves to see others bathing in desire, but he would love to see Yukhei like this most of all. Somehow, his feelings matter most. 

Yukhei’s chuckle rumbles against Hendery’s side, making him aware of just how close they are. Hendery’s skin burns up. “Not today. Did you want to see me without clothing?” 

“No!” Hendery lies, pouting and playfully hitting Yukhei with his fan. 

“Well, would you join?” 

Hendery considers it deeply. It would be a dream to meld with the warm painting of oil and sex, to touch and be touched. Then, he thinks of how he’d love to show more of himself to Yukhei, and it dissolves any last thought he had of Kun. 

Silently, Hendery pulls away and works at his garments, untying bows and letting the layers fall from his shoulders. 

“That’s the Hendery I know.” Yukhei grins happily and Hendery smiles back. 

The air that filters through the bathhouse feels wonderful against Hendery’s skin when he removes his robes and shirt. It feels free. 

He leaves a pair of silk trousers on his body, not quite ready to give everything up on this whim. 

“I’ll hold them for you,” Yukhei offers, taking the garments from his arms. A lot has changed in half a century. Yukhei is a gentleman now. 

“Thank you,” Hendery says, and the airiness in his voice is revealing. He’s already worked up by this, visibly hard against his trousers. 

As he steps into the throng of sex, he’s quickly welcomed with caresses to his arms and back, kisses to his hands, palms slathering oil onto his flawless skin. He’s recognized. The fairies greet him with praise. 

_So pretty, young lord._

_We’ve missed you._

_You’re a blessing._

In return, Hendery runs his fingers through the damp hair of some and smiles as they lean into the touch, leaves soft kisses against their shoulders, briefly massages the flesh of their thighs as it flexes with their thrusts and sensual hip rolls. 

They warm up to him quickly, and he soon has hot bodies moving against him and eager hands exploring his skin. He sighs softly at the attention, sinking to the marble floor so they can reach better. 

His body is buzzing with arousal, so he presses into any touch he can, reaches for any cock in sight to stroke, to make men melt with the deft strokes of his fingers, caresses and squeezes soft breasts that move with brutal thrusts. 

It’s like a dream. He’s indulging in the desire of many at once, coming undone under their hands and parting his lips as fingers tease at the soft pink flesh of his nipples. All of this while Yukhei watches. It somehow makes everything better. 

A slick hand grasps Hendery’s nape and pulls him into a languid kiss. The taste is familiar, jasmine tea with a hint of something distinctly… Xiaojun. With the way his lips move, Hendery can confirm it. Xiaojun, a sweet fairy he’d had a wonderful fling with, is here. Hendery’s breathless when he pulls away, licking at his lips and admiring the handsome slope of Xiaojun’s nose, the familiar flush across his cheeks. 

“You came back,” Xiaojun breathes. He bites his lip and gasps when a large fairy behind him massages and taps lightly at his ass. Hendery wishes he could see how the pretty flesh would dance under their hand. 

“And I certainly don’t regret it.” 

Xiaojun cracks a short smile before attacking Hendery with his lips again, kissing down his neck and licking at his collarbone. At the same time, a hand begins to wander just under Hendery’s waistband, teasing. 

“We’re glad,” remarks a voice from Hendery’s left, the owner of that roaming hand. He recognizes the voice. It’s Yangyang. He’d provided Hendery with many delicious loaves of bread and pastries from his bakery. He’s always been attractive to Hendery, with a perfect set of lips and wide eyes that draw you in like a moth to flame. 

“Hope you decide to stay,” Xiaojun whispers against Hendery’s glistening skin, sending a wave of shivers down his spine. A moan erupts from him, against Hendery’s neck, as a cock slides right into his heat. 

“May I touch you, lord?” Yangyang asks, eyelashes fluttering with innocence. 

“Please, do.” 

Xiaojun continues to moan and kiss sloppily at Hendery’s neck. His hand is twisted loosely into the pastel cotton of Hendery’s hair. He sounds breathtaking, too. His voice, beautiful while singing, is just as soft on the ears while released into broken moans. Hendery’s honored to have the pretty sound so close to him, prominent over the symphony of instruments and sex and wet skin against skin. 

Then, Yangyang slips his hand into Hendery’s trousers and wraps his delicate fingers around his cock. His hand is already slick with oil, so the slide is smooth as he strokes slowly from the base to the tip and back. Pleasure ebbs from Hendery’s core to the tips of his toes. 

It’s a heavenly feeling. With foreign hands still roaming his body and the odd tongue teasing at his abdomen, desire swirling all around him and soaking the air with a delightful heat, and Yangyang’s hand working at his cock, Hendery can hardly grasp Kun’s name. 

He dares to search for Yukhei over bobbing heads, biting his lip and writhing against the marble flooring when he catches his eyes. 

Yukhei is staring right at him, _smiling_ with that handsome, smug look of his. His eyes bore right into Hendery’s, still so dark and magnetic in sunlight, almost piercing. If looks could kill, this one could melt Hendery into a pliant heap of his essence. Desire. Nothing but desire. Yukhei doesn’t avert his eyes. He winks. And that’s what has Hendery reaching his climax, jaw falling slack and brow furrowing when the intense pleasure numbs his brain, bathes his nerves in a warm soak of earth-shattering pleasure. He doesn’t even mind his hot cum staining the lining of his expensive silk pants. 

  
  
  
  


“I think I yearn for someone,” Haechan announces. Hendery wants to admit the same, but he settles for quietly sipping his tea and sending fleeting glances toward Yukhei. 

They’ve all freshly bathed in Yukhei’s castle, now wrapped in silk robes and sitting in a circle on the master bedroom’s floor. It smells strongly of the cedar and honey oils on their skin. Yukhei looks amazing like this. His hair is free and damp and his toned chest is peeking between the lapels of his robe. 

“Is it Taeil?” Yukhei asks, assured. 

“Why would you think that?” Haechan lilts, hiding a helpless smile behind his teacup. 

“The point of an orgy is to have sex with more than one person, not just Taeil,” Yukhei jests. Hendery assumes it’s the fairy Haechan was ecstatic to see earlier. 

Haechan giggles into his tea, nearly making a mess with it. “Enough about me! Hendery, what did you think?” 

After his orgasm, the guilt began to creep into Hendery’s chest. He can’t even bear to wear the ring, so he has it tucked away in one of Yukhei’s drawers. He’s cheated on his husband, but he deserves it, doesn’t he? He treated Hendery as a pet, a _thing_. 

If he forgets his compunction, the orgy itself was eye-opening. Hendery hadn’t felt so appreciated and warm in years. This is the lifestyle he’s meant to have. 

Instead of acting proper at banquets and dinners and spending bored hours in Kun’s castle, he could live here again, with Yukhei and Haechan. He welcomes the thought of Yukhei as his boyfriend for only a second before shooing it away. 

“It was amazing. Thank you for bringing me.” 

“No, thank you for coming. The other fairies were so much hornier with you there.” 

Hendery laughs at Haechan’s blunt way of speaking. 

“What? It’s true!” Haechan defends. 

As Hendery’s laughing calms, he allows himself another look at Yukhei. He’s caught this time and feels a fluttery leap in his chest at the way Yukhei looks at him. He averts his eyes quickly and brings his teacup to his lips. 

“Wait a minute…” Haechan squints, eyes slipping from Hendery to Lucas and back. “Oh. I see.” He nods to himself and rubs his chin contemplatively. “Very interesting.” 

“What?” Yukhei and Hendery ask in unison. 

“That’s what I thought,” Haechan states cryptically. He stretches and fakes a drawn-out yawn. “I should be going back to my cottage now.” 

Before Hendery can argue, Haechan snaps his fingers and disappears with a puff of glittery teal smoke. His tea set disappears with him, to Hendery’s dismay. He didn’t get to finish his tea. 

He’s left with nothing but thick, charged silence. 

“How are you feeling, really?” Yukhei speaks up. He’s fidgeting with the long, flowy sleeves of his robe. “I mean, about Kun and everything.” 

“It is heartbreaking, but I think I’ll manage. I have Haechan, and I have you.” 

Yukhei’s eyes light up at that. His behavior is akin to a puppy’s, shoulders squaring and invisible dog ears perking up. He’s always been so expressive. “We’re here for you, always.” 

“Thank you.” 

It’s followed by more silence. 

Hendery licks his lips nervously, wondering if he should ask for a guest room and call it a night. 

But Yukhei speaks again. “You’re very beautiful when you’re enjoying yourself.” 

When Yukhei compliments him, it feels better than anyone else’s praise. It even feels better than Kun’s. Yukhei makes Hendery’s blood molten, pulsing hard in his chest and painting his skin with a pink flush. He _desires_ him. Hendery knows the feeling better than anyone. 

“You’ve been too sweet to me,” he replies, voice small. 

“I’m simply stating the obvious.” Yukhei takes Hendery’s hand, scooting closer so he can press Hendery’s palm to his cheek. It’s warm and silken, and his hand is completely eclipsed by Yukhei’s. Everything about him is so large. It makes Hendery feel safe when he’s in his vicinity. “I really do think that. I think you’re the fairest.” And it means everything. 

“Your opinion is so dear to me.” 

“I’ve wanted you since the day I met you,” Yukhei admits. “I’ve wanted to touch you and hear my name on your lips. I held back because I thought it was nothing but lust. Then you married _him_ and…” his eyes begin to glisten. “Life without you was just so dull.” 

Hendery’s heart swells. He’s speechless, staring at Yukhei’s perfect features. Wide lips that he’d kill to taste, a handsome brow, sweet eyes that would outshine any doe’s. He’s absolutely stunning, and he wants Hendery. He’s wanted Hendery for almost four centuries. And he can see the yearning in his eyes. Without a word, he erases the small distance between them to capture Yukhei’s lips. 

Yukhei reacts instantly, parting his lips and letting them melt against the shape of Hendery’s. A soft hum falls into Hendery’s mouth and he chases its source with his tongue, slipping it between Yukhei’s lips, sucking gently as if he can extract more. Then Yukhei’s hot, wet tongue strokes at Hendery’s. It feels like someone’s poured a bucket of warm water down his back, soaking him with heated, messy arousal, the need to remove his robe as it sticks to his back. He can’t help but whine at the onslaught of thirst, tangling his hand into the wet hair at the back of Yukhei’s head. 

Yukhei’s lips are an oasis breaking apart the fifty years of dry, miserable sand Hendery’s suffered. He tastes refreshing as water and addicting as the sweetest peaches from Yuqi’s garden. So he drinks as if he might disappear any second. 

Yukhei places his hand on the small of Hendery’s back to usher him closer. He breaks the kiss by pressing their foreheads together. Their heavy breathing mingles between them. “I desire you more than anything. More than anyone,” Yukhei professes. 

“And I you.” Hendery swoops in for another kiss, and another, and a desperate lick at Yukhei’s lower lip. 

Yukhei’s hand wanders low and squeezes at Hendery’s ass, eliciting a quiet moan against his lips. Tugging at one of Yukhei’s lapels, Hendery breathes out, “make love to me.” 

Their robes are reduced to heaps of expensive silk on the floor. Hendery lies back on Yukhei’s massive, canopied bed, spreading his thighs to display himself. 

Yukhei doesn’t let the sight go to waste. Hendery can almost see the shutters in Yukhei’s eyes clicking as he takes mental pictures and commits them to memory. It’s not as if he has to, though. If Hendery’s intuition is correct this time, the euphoric feeling in his chest tells him he will never be able to leave Yukhei’s arms once he falls into them, and Yukhei will never be able to let go. They have eternity with each other. 

The mattress sinks under Yukhei’s weight when he crawls onto it, tossing a small bottle of oil onto the duvet so he can tie his hair up. The long ponytail is sloppy, with strands going in all directions, rogue locks framing his face. The untamed style almost fits the wild look in Yukhei’s eyes. He wants to pounce like a lion, it’s evident in the plush, glistening lip caught under his teeth, in the heaving of his tanned chest. 

And Hendery wants so badly for him to pounce. Yukhei can take him in any way he pleases. He can go feral and fuck Hendery’s throat until he’s mute, if he wants. He's an obsequious little rabbit in Yukhei’s hands. 

“You’re breathtaking,” Yukhei marvels, feathering the lightest touches against Hendery’s abdomen, which dips in surprised delight. “My sui generis.” 

Hendery could absolutely say the same about Yukhei. His skin, only marked by a few charming freckles, has the appearance of sanded cedar dipped in honey, painted perfectly by the sun which has touched it gently like a sacred treasure for centuries. From toned thighs to strong arms with subtle veins embossing his skin, he’s the standard for attractive. To Hendery, at least. 

Yukhei takes his time to admire Hendery’s body with his hands. He rubs at his thighs, kneads his hips, begins to snake his hands up, up, over Hendery’s ribs and toward his chest until his thumbs rest over his nipples. He rubs them in circles, making Hendery sigh and writhe against the duvet. The ministrations to his nipples continue as Yukhei leans forward to kiss his stomach and flick his tongue into his navel. 

Hendery reaches down to rest his palms against Yukhei’s silky hair, hips moving up on their own to beg for Yukhei, who peppers kisses lower and lower. He anticipates a kiss to the base of his cock, but Yukhei’s lips detour, pressing instead against his inner thigh. 

“Yukhei,” Hendery whines, tugging gently on Yukhei’s ponytail. “ _Please_.” 

Yukhei raises his eyebrows innocently, staring into Hendery’s eyes with that classic playful air of his. His kisses start to approach Hendery’s knee. “Please, what?” 

“ _Yukhei_.” 

“I know my Hendery isn’t so bashful.” A gentle bite to Hendery’s thigh. “What happened to your vulgarity? Tell me what you want me to do.” 

Hendery hasn’t used dirty talk in ages. Kun hates it. He only wants _pretty words_ to come from his mouth. But Yukhei would never hate any word Hendery speaks. 

“Put your mouth on my cock and fuck me with your fingers. Open me up. Make me feel good.” Damn, do those words feel good on his tongue. 

Yukhei near-purrs against Hendery’s skin, taking his thighs into his hands and squeezing them. “That’s more like it.” Finally, he kisses the side of Hendery’s dick and parts his lips around it, swirling his tongue over the pinkish flesh. Hendery’s breath catches. 

“The oil.” Yukhei’s deep voice against him makes Hendery’s cock twitch. 

He reaches for the small bottle and hands it to Yukhei. 

While he slicks his fingers with aromatic, woody and almost floral oil, Yukhei kisses up and down, eventually stopping at the tip to tongue at Hendery’s corona while his wet finger presses against Hendery’s rim. At the same time he sinks down on Hendery, taking him into the gratifying heat of his mouth, he plunges his finger into his pretty pink asshole. 

“Oh, fuck.” Hendery sighs. His mouth falls agape when Yukhei smooths his tongue against the bottom of his cock and starts thrusting his finger in and out. 

He adds a second, separates them before pulling them out to stretch Hendery on his fingers. The dull burn only lasts a second, but it has Hendery reeling. 

Through heavy-lidded eyes, Hendery watches Yukhei pull back before sinking down again at a rhythmic pace. It’s a lewd view, his glistening cock disappearing between Yukhei’s lips and reappearing with a delicious suction dragging against it, Yukhei’s toned arm muscles flexing underneath his skin as he works Hendery’s ass open. 

He curls his fingers inside and shoves the rough pads of them right against Hendery’s prostate. It’s jarring, but Hendery’s thighs flinch as he moans, tossing his head back into Yukhei’s pillow. 

“Shit,” Hendery cries, stomach tensing. Yukhei’s relentlessly fucking his prostate with his fingers, sucking him off so good. Hendery’s close, so fucking close. “Stop it, I’m gonna cum,” he warns, blunt fingernails scratching at Yukhei’s scalp.

Yukhei pulls off and lets Hendery’s dick fall against his stomach, wetting it with saliva and leaking pearly precum onto his abs. “You don’t want to cum?” He takes his fingers out and wipes them on Hendery’s thigh. 

“I do,” Hendery pants. “With you inside me.” 

Yukhei swallows hard. Within a few seconds, he’s over Hendery’s body, prying his legs open with his thighs and nosing at the base of his throat. 

Hendery feels around for the oil, slicks his hands up while Yukhei kisses his neck. He takes Yukhei’s heavy cock into his hand and strokes, earning heavy breaths and deep croons. It’s hot and smooth against his hand, long and curved just slightly. 

“That’s good, beautiful,” Yukhei mumbles. “You ready?” 

“Mhm. Fuck me.” 

Yukhei reaches for Hendery’s hip to keep him still, rubbing his tip down the cleft of his ass until it catches on Hendery’s rim. The confident god he is, Yukhei bites his lip and keeps his eyes locked on Hendery’s. And as much as Hendery would like to avert his eyes, he’s captured in the dark taupe, enamored with the effect his attention has. 

He starts to press inside him, slowly letting his cock get sucked into Hendery’s tight heat. When he bottoms out, his lip falls from his teeth and he can’t keep eye-contact anymore, instead glancing at Hendery’s lips and capturing them in a slow, languid kiss. 

Yukhei feels like heaven inside Hendery, the perfect size and shape to stretch his walls good, body heat enough to set a fire between his legs. When he moves, Hendery bites Yukhei’s lip and scrambles to find purchase in his damp—with sweat, now—hair, looking for something to ground him. 

Yukhei fucks into him slowly, at first. He’s savoring the moment, trying to press as much of his stomach and chest against Hendery’s as he can, spoiling him with kisses. 

And when he goes fast, Hendery can’t hold back. He moans with a broken voice, pulling Yukhei’s hair, wrapping his legs around his waist to keep him buried deep inside. 

_This_ is the best sex Hendery’s had in his four-hundred years. It could be that it’s with Yukhei, this devastatingly attractive god who took him back into his arms and made him yearn. He has the power to rip Hendery from the grasp of one of the oldest, most respected gods, to make Hendery forget what that god’s name even _is_. Or it could be that Yukhei’s thrusts are all perfect, driving his cock against his prostate at the right pace to have sticky pleasure slowly building in Hendery’s core. 

Perhaps it was decided with the creation of the universe. Desire and chaos go hand-in-hand. They flourish with each other. They fit together like a key into its lock. 

In nature, desire doesn’t hold hands with peace. 

Hendery cries out with pleasure when Yukhei takes him into his hand. It doesn’t take long for him to reach the edge and spill over it, squirting cum between their stomachs that spreads, slick and sticky as they rub together. His muscles spasm at the intense quake of pleasure, at the overstimulation as Yukhei erratically chases his orgasm in Hendery’s ass. 

Hendery’s in a torpor, chest heaving and bones liquid. Sweat makes Yukhei’s duvet cling to his back, his cheeks are flushed a bright red, and pink ribbons of damp hair stick to his face, fall in all sorts of directions. 

It’s bliss, especially as Yukhei spills inside him and groans against his throat. He sounds just as wrecked as Hendery, and that’s the most comforting thing in the world to him. That Yukhei feels the same. That Yukhei _praises_ him just as mortals do. 

Even as a sweaty heap of exhaustion, Yukhei stares at him like he’s the prettiest landscape in the celestial realm. 

“Beautiful,” Yukhei whispers. 

  
  
  
  


After a relaxing bath that Yukhei decided to empty a jar of red petals into—it’s _romantic_ , he exclaimed, to later pout at the mess of petals in his basin—they lay in bed, Hendery curled into Yukhei’s chest, drawing soft patterns on the small of his back. 

He’s tired, but he doesn’t want to fall asleep yet. Not until he gets the courage to ask Yukhei if he’ll be his lover. 

He worries that Yukhei’s drifting off, his breaths becoming slower and deeper against Hendery’s cheek, so he speaks up, nervously fidgeting with the fabric on his back. “Yukhei.” 

“Hm?” 

“Will you be mine? I’ll divorce him to be with you.” 

Yukhei’s breathing picks up. “Yes. Please live here with me.” 

Hendery can feel it; this is the start of an eternity worth living. To enjoy life with his old friends who embrace every part of nature, to be free, to love Wong Yukhei. 

  
This is love; happiness, eternity, and a tasteful splash of _chaos_.


End file.
